Neville Longbottom and the DA Revival
by LightningStruckTower
Summary: Neville Longbottom's seventh year at Hogwarts is riddled with defiance. What will happen with the new Dumbeldore's Army, and especially its new leader?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Neville Longbottom and the DA Revival**

**Chapter 1**

Neville Longbottom lay awake in his bed. The August morning sun was beaming rays of light across his face. He looked tired, but determined.

There were footsteps outside his door. Three knocks rang throughout his room.

"What now, Gran?" he asked, rolling his eyes as he knew what she was going to say.

"How many times have I told you to come down and have some breakfast?" she asked.

"How many times have I said no?" Neville chided.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, young man. I didn't take it from your father and I'm not going to take it from you. Now get your butt down to breakfast or else I'll get you down there myself." She turned on her heel and marched downstairs.

Neville sighed and pushed himself up. He didn't want to go down to breakfast because he knew his grandma would just try to persuade him to go to school tomorrow.

Getting to his feet, Neville made his way across the room and pulled on a shirt. Trevor, his toad, croaked as Neville made his way by.

"I'll feed you in a bit," he muttered. He swung open his bedroom door and made his way downstairs and to the kitchen.

It was a spacious room, many gleaming pots and pans littered the counter space. The table was set and a basket of steaming biscuits lay at its center. Neville felt his stomach growl and he instantly became enthusiastic about eating.

"Thanks, Gran," he said through a large mouthful of biscuit.

She glanced over at him from her frying pan in which bacon was being cooked. She grabbed the pan of eggs that sat on the counter next to her and placed them on the table. Neville helped himself to an immense load. She sniggered.

"What?" he asked as egg dribbled from his mouth.

"I knew you'd be hungry. Big day tomorrow. Are you ready?"

"No," Neville said truthfully.

"Well, you have to go," Gran said sternly, placing the cooked bacon on the table and helping herself to breakfast.

"I don't want to. It's horrible," Neville said as he placed a large portion of bacon on his plate.

"It is horrible, but what else can we do? If you don't go, they'll think we have something to hide."

Neville sighed. He had been through this conversation with her countless times over the summer. It had taken all of the might she could summon to keep Neville from disappearing on his seventeenth birthday.

"I just can't imagine going back this way. It's not Hogwarts. Not anymore," he said.

He excused himself from the table and returned to his bedroom. He sat at his desk, which was littered with notices from the Ministry informing him of the dates of his blood-status trials in order to return to school, of _Daily Prophets-_ most of which seemed to be crunched up as though from anger, and of letters from someone with very neat handwriting. Neville reached for the closest of the letters. It was signed by Ginny Weasley. He had been corresponding with her all summer; she was also being forced back to school.

A page from the _Daily Prophet _was the only one not messed up from being crunched. It was taped to the edge of his desk and the headline "Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts". A sticky note was attached to it, sprawled out with Neville's handwriting. It read, "Undesirable No. 1". He was infuriated to know that the former headmaster's murderer was now running the school. He vowed from that day forward to put away his fear of Snape and to give him hell.

Neville pulled out a small container full of dead flies to feed Trevor. As he put it back, he glimpsed the Snape paper and a new bout of rage filled him.

"I have to go," he told himself. "Hogwarts needs me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Neville stirred in his sleep.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

"Alright," Neville said, groggily.

He turned to his side and hit the "snooze" button on his alarm clock. After a yawn and a stretch, Neville sat up and glanced around his room. The sun was barely coming up over the horizon, so his room was cast in a dark shadow. This used to frighten Neville, but he wasn't a foolish little boy anymore.

_Croak._

Neville cocked his head toward his hungry toad.

"Trevor."

Standing up, Neville made his way to his dresser where a box full of flies laid. Reaching in, he grabbed several before they could fly away. He released them near Trevor. Trevor, however, was too slow.

"What am I going to do with you, Trevor?"

Neville picked up his wand and pointed it at one fly.

"Impedimenta!"

The fly stopped in mid-air, allowing Trevor to gobble it up. Neville did this twice more in succession, allowing his toad to eat. He smirked, noticing his excelling performance in magic.

Pulling on some clothes, Neville made his way downstairs to find his grandmother already cooking breakfast.

"There you are! If you weren't down here in fifteen minutes I was going to check on you," his grandmother said, cheerfully.

Neville just stared at her.

"What?" his grandmother asked.

"How can you be so cheerful? Have you any idea what we're going to be up against this year?" Neville asked, incredulously.

"Of course, I do. It's not going to be easy, that's for sure. But the world could use more cheer in a time like this. You have a big day ahead of you. Better eat up. Who knows what they'll be feeding you in that place," she said.

Neville sat down and piled his plate with all of his favorite breakfast foods. Through a mouthful of toast, he said, "Gran, do you think you can look after Trevor while I'm away?" He felt bad for asking, Trevor was a gift after all. But Trevor always got loose, and somehow Neville thought it wouldn't be wise to have such a slippery toad with him this year.

"Of course, dear," his grandmother replied. She seemed to know exactly what Neville had been thinking.

"Thanks."

He wolfed down his meal and returned to his room. He was packing his trunk with a few last minute items. Pulling out his wand, Neville levitated his trunk and was on his way out the door, but he stopped and sighed. Turning around he grabbed what looked like a passport and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Good-bye, Trevor."

_Croak._

And without another glance backward, he left his room.

His grandmother met him at the foot of the stairs.

"I still don't understand why we're leaving so early. The train doesn't arrive for another two hours," Neville told her.

"We've got some things to talk about. But not alone. We're meeting the Weasley's at a nearby coffee shop," she replied. She opened the door and the walked out to the welcoming sunlight.

"You have everything, correct?"

Neville nodded.

"Good. Take my arm," she said, and Neville obliged. They disappeared without a trace.

_Chime, chime, chime._

The door to the coffee shop was exceedingly noisy with the new customers entering. Neville and his grandmother took a seat near the door, awaiting the Weasley's arrival.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" Neville asked, but his Grandmother just shushed him.

The coffee shop's door kept chiming as customers came and went. It was bustling this morning with hordes of muggles, no doubt heading to work. Finally, three red-headed people entered, crying out loudly at the sight of Neville and his grandmother.

"Augusta, pleasure, pleasure," said Mr. Weasley, extending a hand and placing a kiss on each of her cheeks.

"The pleasure's all mine, Arthur. Molly, dear, how do you do?" said Neville's grandmother.

"As well as we can be, Augusta, given the current circumstances," she replied.

Ginny shifted awkwardly toward Neville.

"What do you suppose this is all about?" Ginny whispered.

"No idea," Neville replied.

"Ah, yes, to business," said Mr. Weasley. He looked solemnly at Neville and Ginny. Each rose an eyebrow. "Now, kids-"

"We're not kids anymore!" Neville interrupted.

"Shush, sweetie," his grandmother said.

"Yes, well, sorry, it's a habit. As you both know, Hogwarts is being overrun by Death Eaters. Now, this gives you no incentive to run amok about the place trying to stir up trouble. We're fighting them from the outside, in secrecy. We don't want you two teaming up with others to do it from inside Hogwarts. The last thing we want is for you to get hurt," said Mr. Weasley. "And," he continued, because each showed signs of interrupting, "I still work at the ministry. This gives me a boost. If you, Ginny, stir up trouble, I could be out a job and won't be able to provide much more useful information to the Order. Understand?"

Ginny and Neville obediently nodded.

"Now, there may come a time in which we try to contact you for updates. These are the times in which the family may be in peril or something drastic has come up. Whatever you do, do not panic. It'll be for you guys not to be in the dark about situations.

Now, with that being said, are you two ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

Ginny and Neville exchanged glances.

"I suppose," Neville said.

"Well, dears, an hour has passed and we've got one more left until the train leaves. Arthur has to return to work, so will you two be okay at the platform by yourselves until the train leaves?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course, Mum. Like Neville said, we aren't children anymore," Ginny replied.

"Alright. We'll see to it you get onto the platform without any trouble."

They left the coffee shop and made their way into King's Cross Station. It was unusually crowded. They were approaching the bare barrier between platforms nine and ten. As they moved closer, however, two figures became distinguishable. Both were guarding the entrance to platform nine and three quarters.

"Rowle and Mulciber," Arthur whispered. "Death Eaters."

A rage swelled inside Neville. He should have expected this. They wouldn't allow muggle-borns to be smuggled past them.

They reached the barrier.

"Okay, dears, we'll be seeing you. Take care and have a wonderful year!" said Mrs. Weasley. She hugged them both. Augusta mimicked her.

"You two be safe now. I love you!" she said.

"Good-bye, Gran. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said Neville.

Ginny waved. "Together?" she asked Neville. He nodded.

They sprinted toward the platform, only to run into two thick arms.

"Papers first," said Rowle. He held out his big burly hands to receive the paperwork.

"And what if I refuse?" Neville asked, defiantly.

Mulciber reached for the collar of Neville's shirt and grabbed him.

"Then you'll be chucked into Azkaban and be given the Dementor's Kiss. Now show us your bloody paperwork," he demanded releasing Neville and pushing him to the floor.

"Leave my grandson alone!" Augusta shouted as she marched toward the Death Eater. He pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at her head.

"Give me a reason, and I'll do it," Mulciber laughed.

Neville jumped to his feet and punched him in the face. Mulciber staggered. Rowle, acting exceedingly slowly, grabbed Neville's arms and forced them behind his back.

"Looks like we've got a fighter on our hands. Better shape up, boy. We'll be having none of that at Hogwarts."

"Like hell you won't!" Neville spat. He was struggling to get free. Mulciber walked over to Neville and reached into his pocket, pulling out the passport looking thing.

"Pure-blood," he stated, showing Rowle the huge red stamp on the inside of it. "As is the girl."

"Well, looks like you'll become quite the soldier for us. Just you wait," said Rowle, releasing Neville. If Ginny hadn't restrained Neville, he would have punched Rowle in the face as he did with Mulciber.

"This is exactly what we were trying to avoid," whispered Mr. Weasley.

"That was very irresponsible of you, boy," cried Mrs. Weasley, loud enough for the Death Eaters to hear. She winked at Ginny and Neville secretively, so the Death Eaters couldn't see. "Be careful."

After the last round of hugs, Neville and Ginny were finally allowed onto the platform of nine and three quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Bloody hell. They'll never give up, will they?"

Ginny, whom Neville never heard curse, wasn't at all taken aback by her response. Platform nine and three quarters was not what it used to be. Dementors swarmed around every nook and cranny, between each pillar. The air wasn't light and warm from dazzling sunshine, rather cold and gloomy. The coldness cast dark shadows everywhere making the scene eerie. To further this shivering sight, Undesirable Number One posters littered the walls and ground; Harry's face staring at Neville's and Ginny's with every step they took toward the Hogwarts Express.

"Frightening, isn't it?" asked a dreamy voice from behind them.

Neville spun around to see that Luna Lovegood and her father Xenophilius had made their way onto the platform.

"Yeah, it is," Neville replied.

Xenophilius looked tense and nervous. His fingers were twitching.

"I'm surprised they haven't threatened you about your magazine yet, Mr. Lovegood," Neville said.

"Yes, well, they don't want to seem too powerful yet, of course," Xenophilius replied in a harsh whisper. His eyes were darting around, and he was stammering. "Bu- bu- but it must be a matter of time until they come knocking. But I wo-won't oblige. Potter power!" He raised a fist into the air.

Neville smirked and followed suit.

"Which reminds me," said Luna, vaguely. She reached into her bag and pulled out several copies of the most recent Quibbler. The cover had the title 'Undesireable Number One: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' emblazoned across it.

"Brilliant," said Neville and Ginny in unison.

"I'm su-sure you'll fi-find this particular is-issue rewarding," Xenophilius told them.

The Hogwarts Express whistled and steamed.

"Looks like we better get a move on," Neville said. He shook Xenophilius' hand, and beckoned Ginny and Luna to the train.

They found an empty compartment at the back of the train. Neville, knowing he was going to discuss plans with the others, did not want to be overheard.

As they sat, a familiar face came by.

"Blimey, it's good to see you guys!" said Seamus.

"Passed the blood-status inquiry, I take it?" asked Ginny, smiling.

"Of course, they couldn't deny me for being half-blood, could they? There'd only be a dozen students at Hogwarts this year if that were the case!" he replied.

"You're right. Even You-Know-Who is half-blood. Bloody hypocrite. Wonder if his pee-brained followers even know that," Ginny speculated.

The rest of them shrugged.

"Look guys, about that. You know how his name is taboo now, right?" Neville asked them.

They nodded.

"So we obviously can't call him Vol-, you know. Lets call him Tom. I'm tired of the fear with all this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named nonsense!"

"I don't know," Luna pondered. "Seems mighty defiant. We might rile up some Death Eaters."

"But that's exactly the point. We can't just let them have an easy year at Hogwarts. Remember when Umbridge was around?" Neville asked. A shiver was sent around the room. "Exactly. Well, having Death Eaters at Hogwarts is going to be the same. But worse, because there will be more than one of them!"

"I'm with you, Neville! It'll seem like we're back to our old Dumbledore's Army ways," said Seamus.

"I'll be there, with Dumbeldore's Army. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves. After all, my brothers are Fred and George," said Ginny.

"I'll do it too. Friends until the end," said Luna. She placed her hand in the middle of them all. Neville, understanding what she was doing, placed his hand on hers. They smiled. "Well?" Luna asked, looking at Seamus and Ginny.

Ginny placed her hand on top of Neville's and Seamus followed suit, placing his on Ginny's.

"Dumbledore's Army!" cried Luna, and they all rose their hands into the air.

"Just like old times," said Neville, beaming.

"So, what do you reckon Harry, Ron, and Hermione are up to? I'm guessing none of you have heard from them since the wedding incident?" asked Seamus.

"No," said Ginny. "My dad found out they were staying in Sirius' old house. Lupin visited, but Harry got into a little spat with him and Lupin ran out. That's the last we ever heard from them."

They looked disappointed.

"I wonder where they could be?" asked Luna, dreamily.

"I don't know, but whatever they're doing is vital to winning this war. Before the wedding Harry let something slip to me while we were alone," said Ginny.

Luna, Neville, and Seamus all perked up.

"What did he say, Gin?" asked Neville.

"Well, I was warning him that mum would question him about where he was going. And he said, 'What does she expect? Someone else might kill off Vol-' er- Tom, 'while she's holding us here making vol-au-vents?' Those were his exact words. He tried to shake it off, but he knew he wasn't fooling me."

Neville's face contorted in contemplation. "Did anything else peculiar happen to Harry this summer?" he asked.

"No. Well, the minister did come because of Dumbledore's will. In it, he left Harry the sword of Gryffindor, but the minister said that Harry couldn't have it because it was Hogwarts property, not Dumbledore's," she said. "I have no idea how he'll ever get it, since he isn't coming back to Hogwarts."

Something in Neville's mind clicked.

"We steal it."

"What?" asked Seamus.

"We steal the sword of Gryffindor and find some way to get it to Harry," Neville said. He looked hopeful and determined.

"But, that's impossible. With Snape as headmaster it's going to be-" said Luna.

"I know it'll be difficult, but it must be done. Dumbledore had to have left that sword to Harry for a reason. He needs it," Neville said.

"I'm with you, Neville," said Ginny. A fiery blaze erupted in her eyes. She wanted this.

"Good. We could start making plans immed-" but Neville was cut short by a horrible lurch from the train and the loud noise coming from its brakes.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" shouted Seamus.

Luna poked her head out into the corridor. "Someone is getting on," she said.

Neville stood up and walked over to the door. The corridors were beginning to fill with curious students. Two men immerged from the crowd.

"Go back to your compartments all of you. We're looking for Harry Potter, so you best get out of our way if you knew what was good for you!" shouted the big, dark, and ugly Death Eater. People began to slowly go back to their compartments. Neville, however, stayed perfectly still. "Oi, you," he shouted at Neville. "Didn't I say to go back to your compartment?"

"Yeah, but I don't have to listen to you," said Neville.

The Death Eater laughed. He and his friend began to search the compartments.

"Neville, get back in here," whispered Ginny. Neville ignored her.

"Hey losers!" Neville shouted at the Death Eaters. They turned a sour face onto Neville. "He isn't here!"

The dark, big, and ugly Death Eater stomped his way to Neville and grabbed his face forcefully. "You think you're funny, don't you. Just you wait!"

Neville spat in his face. The Death Eater loosened his grip instantly, allowing Neville to reach for his wand. The Death Eater, who not quite as quick, drew his wand out.

"How dare you! How dare you defile your masters!" the Death Eater cried.

"You'll never be my masters! Neither of you. Now get off this train. He isn't here," Neville shouted, standing his ground.

The Death Eater had a murderous glint in his eye.

"Come, now," said the other Death Eater, grabbing his counterpart and forcing him back. "We mustn't make a fuss over the school children. You heard the Dark Lord's orders."

The Death Eater looked back at Neville and shouted, "You're a meddlesome fool. And you will pay!"

"I doubt I'll be the one paying," said Neville. "You ever notice how the bad guys always lose? What makes you think this time will be any different?"

The Death Eaters made their way off the train, and the Hogwarts Express was soon on its way.

"That was bloody wicked, Neville," said Seamus.

"Dumbledore's Army is back in business," Neville smirked. "I meant to ask, do you still have those coins we used the last time?"

"Yeah, I reckon. I haven't cleaned out me trunk since then," said Seamus. They all laughed.

"I still have mine," said Luna. "It brings me good memories."

"I still have mine as well," said Ginny.

"Good, they'll be put to good use this year," said Neville. He hasn't felt this good in years.

The rest of the train ride went in thoughtful silence. Neville wasn't sure what was to come but he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

The train gradually came to a stop in Hogsmeade station and Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Seamus were on the carriages on their way back to Hogwarts, even if it wasn't really Hogwarts anymore.


End file.
